


He wishes.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except he doesn't wish any of that. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wishes.

He wishes he had never met him.  
He wishes he had never pretended not to listen what he was saying.  
He wishes he had never found out how soft his skin under his fingertips was.  
He wishes he had never memorised the smell of his hair.  
He wishes he had never tried to hide his smile at his bad jokes.  
He wishes he had never traced freckles on his shoulder.  
He wishes he had never wrapped his arms around him when he was asleep.  
He wishes he had never left that bitemark on his hip.  
He wishes he had never had dreams about him.  
He wishes he had never tried the taste of his tongue.  
He wishes he had never missed the touch of his long fingers around his.  
He wishes he had never liked the way his eyelashes tickled his neck.  
He wishes he had never felt regret when he saw that look in his eyes.  
He wishes he had never let him sleep in his bed.

Except he doesn't wish any of that. Not really.

He wishes he had stopped him when he had the chance.


End file.
